Janet van Dyne (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Avengers Micro Episodes: Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Janet van Dyne is the hero known as the Wasp. Her costume is a black and yellow skirt with a yellow antenna-like head piece. She has a relationship with Hank Pym (Ant-Man). Despite her flirty personality she is always supportive and dedicated to him. The Wasp and reinforcement agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to help Hank with the poachers. She was glad that her boyfriend was okay but not with the fact that she had to save a few mercenaries hired by Klaw from being eaten by ants.The Man in the Ant Hill She became bored of Hank's research on ants when she saw Whirlwind and engaged the villain in the streets. She tried to convince the villain to change his ways, but, nevertheless, she came to no prevail. She was aided by Ant Man, who, was not fond of the idea of her fighting super villains, because he didn't want her to get hurt. However after she took down Whirlwind, she managed to convince him. Enter the Whirlwind The Breakout The Wasp walked in the hallways in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to talk about Nick Fury's offer. Nick Fury liked the idea of her and Ant Man joining S.H.I.E.L.D., mainly, because he needed a team of heroes to help with capturing remaining fugitives. She wanted to join, but Ant Man disagreed with the offer. They walked pass by Black Widow. Wasp asked who she was, Maria replied that it was classified, which made Wasp doubt the offer. She was soon surprised by a moment of a black-out, which freed the criminals inside the Big House. After the prisoners escaped, she stings the Constrictor who held an agent captive, and flew by side with Maria to go to the bridge. However Wasp broke off to go after Ant Man. Arriving at the room where the Big House resides, she caugfht a shrunken Ant Man who felled down from Whirlwind's grip. Later while The Breakouts occurred in all four prisons, she saved Nick Fury and then engaged Graviton. After the Avengers battled Graviton and Thor blasted him with his hammer, he was defeated. Wasp fired the last blast, knocking Graviton out. She and the other four champions were hailed as heroes for the first time, and she gave the team the name of Avengers. Avengers Assemble As she and the others met at Avengers Mansion, Wasp took a big liking to it and decided to move in despite Hank's protests. When the Avengers were looking at the remaining super villains, she waved at Hulk, only for him to look at her in disgust, she then returned the favor. She and the other Avengers fought to keep Hulk under control (Unknown to them at the time, he was being influenced by Enchantress) The Hulk seemed to be less angry around her and proved it when after knocking her unconscious placed her on Ant Man. She seemed to be the most sad about his choice to leave the team. After she and the other Avengers found Captain America frozen in ice, he attacked them and jumped of their ship. Before he could fight her, she managed to convince him to stop fighting them as she showed him the honorary statues of him and Bucky on Ellis Island. As Iron Man, Thor and Ant Man went to stop Arnim Zola's Doughboy creatures, she went to check on Steve as she felt so sorry to see how depressed he felt about missing his world in the 40's. Her walking-in on him managed to convince him that he still was relevant and could make a difference. The two were soon attacked by Zemo and a smaller Doughboy, though Wasp was able to destroy the latter. The two of them rejoined the others in time to defeat the blob. At some point, she and Tony had dinner by themselves. Later she and Thor scouted throughout the city and fought villains. They ran into Modok and several AIM soldiers, Modok proved to be easy with their combined efforts. However, at the last minute, Modok trapped them in the building they were fighting in with the intention of the two roasting alive. Thor put Wasp in his hands and took the whole blast, he then declared sciencd could not be trusted, to which, Wasp ho-heartedly agreed and wondered if the others were okay. Wasp was at the base with Ant Man, Iron Man and Captain America when Black Panther was caught spying on them. Black Panther easily defeated all of them. Wasp then questioned Black Panther about his need of their help, he then explained himself to her and the others. Wasp then flew with the other over to Wakanda and was attacked almost immediately. Wasp then broke up the fight between Black Panther and Iron Man. She, Iron Man and Ant Man were left alone to fight the whole of Wakanda, Hydra and a super villain. Wasp and the two managed to defeat them. Wasp was then present when Black Panther announced that Wakanda would be lead by the council and that he would join the team. Wasp managed to convince Iron Man to agree with the reasoning of him being their best bet for a ride home since the Quinjet was damaged. Gamma World She went with the other Avengers to investigate the status of Hawkeye. They then chased him down, but were confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D, who then assigned them on a greater quest. They were assigned to thwart the evil efforts of the Leader, and were given gamma suits to protect them from the Leader's dome. She was the first to fall victim to the Leader's gamma radiation, which turned her into a mutant wasp. Thor urged her to resist the Leader's mind control, and though she hldofffor a second, her mind was overpowered. She was then returned to normal, thanks to Iron Man, Captain America, Black Panther and Thor. However, Leader revealed his plans had just begun. From Las Vegas the Leader activated a second dome, which twisted ll the Avengers into gamma mutants. This time the only Avenger who was not mutated was Thor. She, along with the others, attacked Thor and brought him to the Leader. She attacked Hawkeye when he arrived, but was stopped when he shot her with a arrow that returned her to normal. She was present when Hawkeye was offered membership to the Avengers which he accepted. Masters of Evil She was on a routine patrol for Whirlwind, Whirlwind turned out to be Enchantress, she was then confronted by the other 4 members of the team, she attempted to take them all on but was struck by Baron Zemo, who took her Avengers card. She was the first Avenger captured by The Masters of Evil, she was placed in a room with the other members that were captured and was rendered unconscious until the arrival of Ant Man. She warned him to run, Wasp was freed along with Iron Man, Captain America and Thor. She and Black Panther fought and defeated Crimson Dynamo easily, she was present when the other Avengers pondered what Zemo wanted. She went with Ant Man to see her friend Carol Danvers, whom she graciously hugged upon first seeing. Wasp did not realize that Carol really wanted to see Hank, She explained to them that she had several reports of what she believed to be aliens, Wasp went with Ant Man and Carol to investigate, while in Carol's car, Carol and Janet discussed Janet's relationship with Ant Man. They stopped their vehicle and were attacked by a invisible enemy. The robot madde its way to the facility where Carol’s partner in the project revealed himself as Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree military. Hank was knocked out, but not before nearly telling Jan that he loved her. A determined Wasp discovered holes that the team has blasted in the armor’s surface and was able to get inside the robot and shut it down. Mar-Vell, Thor and Iron Man took the Mega Bomb into space where it exploded keeping the world safe. At the hospital, Jan apologized to Hank for the way she treated him. When he awoke, she tried to get him to repeat what he said before he went into his coma. However, they were interrupted by an awaken Carol Danvers who was suspiciously floating above her bed. Kang the Conqueror One day, Kang the Conqueror came to her time trying to kill Captain America, with the reasoning that he was responsible for everything terrible that will happen to Earth. She along with the rest of the Avengers did not believe him and decided to engage him in battle, he continuously told them they were fools for not surrendering, but he was ultimately defeated by a blast from Thor's Hammer. Kang managed to get away from the Avenger's and escape, he informed his henchmen that the Avenger's had not surrendered. She along with the other Avengers flew in their jet to stop an attack by Kang, she showed genuine concern when she found out Thor was injured. They went to space and arrived on Kang's base where they were attacked by a fast minion of Kang's. Later she became less reckless when she explained Kang's reasons for conquering Earth was because he was trying to save Rovanna and that she and the Avengers can help bring her back. After the fight, she later went to visit Thor in the hospital. Kang was arrested and thrown into the vault. One day when the summer was hot, she was sunbathing out at the pool, wearing a very revealing yellow bikini, with The Hulk and Hawkeye, until Malekith's snow blizzard covered up the whole planet. She and Hawkeye were left freezing outside with no plan of action. She went down town to help the other Avengers fight Malekith, but, most of them were frozen. After the incident was averted, she and the two became close friends ever since. Wasp and the others were watching Hawkeye shoot an arrow when Black Widow requested their assistance in taking down H.Y.D.R.A. She saved Iron Man's life when his armor acted faulty and reported to Captain America. As the Avengers engage H.Y.D.R.A., she and Iron Man were being hunted down by Maria Hill and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Luckily they managed to get them off their back for the time, as they saved their hellicarrier she and others enjoyed their victory over H.Y.D.R.A. She later complained that the Cosmic Cube did not work. Ultron She and the other Avengers tried to stop the Serpent Society before Ant Man intervened. She was hit by a member before he was smashed against the wall by Ant Man. She stated to Ant Man that he needed to just fight the villains and not talk to them. When Ultron has gone rogue, he captured her and kept her prisoner. Though he attempted to kill her, he hesitated because of his programming of not hurting her. His weakness gives her an advantage to protect her friends from Ultron. As the others were nearly defeated, she suddenly grows big into Giant Wasp like Hank and punched Ultron really hard but returned to normal form after her first experience of being like a giant. Ultron quickly rebuilt himself and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. looking for codes to destroy humanity. The Avenger's Mansion was attacked by all of Iron Man's armors that ran on a computer, she, Iron Man and Hulk left Hawkeye and Black Panther to defeat them. When he confronted Maria Hill, Wasp, Iron Man and Hulk arrived. While Hulk and Iron Man distracted him, She and Maria tried to stop the world from certain human extinction. She later congratulated Ant Man on stopping him, but, was reminded by Maria Hill that he was the one who built him. After Ultron's demise, she tried to convince Hank to stay in the Avengers but he refused due to his overconfidence of ensuring peace and order and being diplomatic to villains which led only to disaster and left, leaving Janet devastated. Loki's War As all of the Avengers went into seven locations, she discovered the Norm Stone in the Artic only falling into a trap by Abomination. She bravely fought him but was nearly crushed until Giant-Man saved her. After destroying the Stone, she and Hank were transported to Jotunheim. She became unconscious, leaving Hank to carry her finding a way out past the Frost Giants. Ant Man was confronted by a few Frost Giants and managed to fight his way through them. When Sif and her Valkyries went to Asgard to confront Loki, Wasp and Ant-Man was with them wearing Asgardian armor. Reunited with the other Avengers with the exception of Iron Man, they fought their way past Loki's minions including the Ice Wolf to Loki until they were beaten by him. As Loki was about to kill them, Iron Man saved them and fought him with the Destroyer armor. Wasp assisted Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Hulk in keeping him busy until the others found a way to take the OdinForce away from Loki. After Loki's defeat, she was among the Avengers being hailed by the Odin and the Asgardians for their bravery and nobility. Thor thanked them for helping him save his home world. Back in the mansion, Janet was with the others saying good night to Cpt. America before the latter was replaced by the Skrull in his room. Doom Some weeks later after they saved Asgard, Wasp and Iron Man visited the Baxter Building, they greeted Invisible Woman, they left Tony and walked to the number 42 prison. She talked to Invisible Woman about the Avengers and their accomplishments throughout their time together and the villains they had captured. They were ambushed by the Doombots and were kidnapped by them. They were transported to an airship where the Wasp woke up but was knocked out unconscious again by Lucia. She gave them to Dr. Doom in his castle. Wasp woke up and tried to free herself, but, only managed to blast herself. She tried to insult Dr. Doom, but, the latter told her to stop embarrassing herself. After the Avengers and the Fantastic Four invaded the castle, Wasp with Invisible Woman are freed by Dr. Doom and let them go. She raged and tried to attack Doom, but was stopped by Black Panther, his reasoning for stopping her being they were already freed, they decided to leave the castle with the rest. At the Avengers headquarters they discussed the reason for Doom's attack on them. Little did they know, Invisible Woman was really a Skrull at the time. Wasp was present when the Avengers became involved with Baron Zemo and the other Masters of Evil when they were being chased down by a vengeful Enchantress. Disassembled Wasp and Hank argued about Hank leaving the team when he was packing his things. She begged and pleaded with him and reasoned that they could work something out and he could help them since they wanted the same thing because both he and the Avengers wanted the world to be safe, but, he still left in front of her. Hank then called her on his Avengers card, she asked him why he would even bother talking to her after he left, but, all Hank could say was he was sorry and hanged up on her before she could even respond to what he said. Shortly after Jan talked about the incident with Hank to Carol, admitting she hadn't made things better. As the newly titled Ms. Marvel gave advice, police brought a strange man named Michael Korvac to the mansion. The man claimed he had been abducted by aliens, though efforts to remember the events pained him. As the Avengers investigated Korvac Wasp searched for his girlfriend from before his abduction. As Wasp returned the Guardians of the Galaxy showed up, demanding Korvac. Wasp led the Avengers to defend him, leading to a battle between the two groups of superheroes. Just as Hawkeye started to calm the groups down Korvac knocked out the heroes, just as Ms. Marvel arrived. After the Guardians explained how Korvac had been rampaging through space, the two teams teamed up to take him down. In the end Korvac took his own life, leaving the two teams to go their separate ways. After celebrating Ms. Marvel's arrival to the Avengers, Iron Man approached the assembled Avengers, saying one of them was an alien spy. Wasp tried to defuse the situation, trying to prevent fighting as sides began to form. As the Avengers fought she tried to reason with both sides. In the end the Avengers splintered, with only Wasp, the Hulk, and Hawkeye left on the team with Captain America leading them. Wasp and Captain America later responded to an emergency call from SHIELD. As they arrived on the Helicarrier the two of them engaged the Red Hulk, who escaped. When they met up with Hawkeye at the mansion, they learned Bruce was missing. Having an idea Wasp suggested tracking Banner through his Avengers ID card. The three of them helped rescue Banner, who turned into the Hulk during the fighting. At the end Captain America, secretly the Skrull spy, gave the Hulk to military custody, dropping the Avengers to three. Skrull Invasion Wasp and Hawkeye received a distress call from Ms. Marvel, coming from Wakanda. They joined their former teammate, in time to fight Skrull duplicates of the first eight Avengers with Black Panther. After Ms. Marvel realized who the Skrull really were, the four of them teamed up and defeated the aliens. Ms. Marvel rejoined the Avengers after the fight, though Black Panther chose to remain in Wakanda. The three heroes traveled to Washington DC, where they were ambushed by a group of Super Skrull. While the Avengers were restrained the Skrulls used the fake Captain America to encourage the planet to surrender to the Skrull. However in rapid succession a group of heroes and villains led by the real Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor all arrived to fight the aliens. Freed Wasp and the others battled the Super Skrulls, defeating the extraterrestrial army. The reunited Avengers gathered back at the mansion, though Cap did not participate in the celebrations. | Powers = Seemingly those of Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wasp serves as the comic relief for the most part of the series. * Wasp tends to threaten to beat up her enemies when she fights them. * She has appeared in 38 episodes * Wasp is the only founding Avenger to never quit. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Insect Form Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight Category:Winged Characters Category:Auburn Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Avengers members (Earth-8096) Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Energy Projection